Several types of archery bows and crossbows (hereinafter sometimes referred to collectively as “bows”) have been used over the years. Conventional bows launch arrows pointing in the directional travel. Consequently, conventional archery arrows have standard lengths of, for example, 28-33 inches to match various draw lengths for different people. The long arrow lengths allow stabilizing the front of the arrow when the rear of the arrow is pulled back with the string of the bow. The draw length of a bow is limited by the length of the arrow. The draw length cannot be longer than the arrow. Otherwise, the tip of the arrow is drawn behind the front portion of the bow, which creates a dangerous position if the tip of the arrow hits the front of the bow upon launch. Additionally, arrows of such length flex and bend in flight, thereby making them unstable and inconsistent in accuracy. Cross bows have similar issues, using arrows (sometimes called “bolts”) of, for example, 16-22 inches in length.
Because conventional arrows are long, such arrows are carried in a separate pouch. Additional equipment pouches are cumbersome. Arrows for archery bows typically are carried on the shooter's back or are set near the shooter. Because the arrows are not very close to the actual bow, a shooter cannot reload and shoot multiple rounds quickly. Alternatively, extra arrows can be attached to the bow, but the shooter must retrieve an arrow, insert it on the bow, and then draw the arrow back. Such a lengthy process also is time consuming.
The arms of the convention bows have to be long enough to provide sufficient recoil to propel the arrow when launched. Consequently, conventional archery bows are very tall, and conventional cross bows are very wide. Thus, conventional bows are bulky, and may be hard to carry or maneuver in tight areas.
Conventional bows also have high pull weights, which can make it difficult to draw the arrow and make an accurate shot. Complex “compound” bows can reduce the pull weight, but complexity and cost of the device is increased. Cross bows in particular can be hard to draw and may employ a foot stirrup for the shooter to hold the device in place while the shooter cocks the device.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an archery system that can launch shorter arrows, provide a lower pull weight while maintaining suitable arrow velocity, have a compact size compared to conventional systems, have a draw length that is not limited by the length of the arrow, and/or reduce draw weight without complex mechanisms.